


It was extremely unwise, but that’s why I love you, boy…

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Richddie (The Lost World) [3]
Category: Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Again, Annoying Richard, Canon Compliant, Cinnamon Roll Eddie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Richard complete reaction to Eddie taking the little T-Rex to the trail ;)
Relationships: Richard Levine/Eddie Carr
Series: Richddie (The Lost World) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195184





	It was extremely unwise, but that’s why I love you, boy…

Eddie felt like little baby, who did something wrong and all the adults were dissatisfied. Even Levine, the man who was chasing T-Rex on the bicycle had dared to say, that what Eddie did, was extremely unwise.

Extremely unwise? Could you believe it?! All Eddie wanted was to fix the mistake which they made, coming to the island and disturbing dinosaurs' lives. It was a huge mistake, Carr knew that now. Baby Rex was hurt, of course, it was Dodgson fault, not their, but still, the animal would have not survived, with a broken leg. Eddie just couldn't kill it like that… He had to try to help somehow first.

The little dinosaur was lying on the med-lab table, sleeping soundly after the morphine shot. Carr gently stroke it's snout.

‘Isn't it cute?’ he said quietly, more to himself because no one was listening.

Unexpectedly Doc, after private talking on the phone with Levine, called, ‘Okay, kids! Field trip! Let's get moving! And you too Eddie.’

‘But this little one...’ started Eddie miserably. Arby and Kelly were unhappy too, but a couple of another adamant words from Thorne cut off further whining.

In a while, they were driving to the high hide. Eddie hated to argue with Doc, also he was the boss, so Carr didn’t have a choice and followed his commands.

They arrived at the foot of the high hide and climbed up, seeing that Levine was impatiently waiting for them. He quickly looked at comers, his gaze lingered a little longer on Eddie, who noticed Richard seemed anxious.

‘You're okay, guys?'

‘Perfectly okay...’ Eddie replied quickly. ‘Have no idea why you wanted us to come here.’ 

‘You really don't understand, Eddie?’ Richard whispered, pulling him away from the rest. Kids were already busy watching the herd of triceratops, so they took no notice. ‘You brought tyrannosaurs' baby to the trailer. Don't you think the parents will be looking for it soon?’

Eddie shrugged. ‘It's so far from their nest...’

‘Doesn't matter. I've got a very bad feeling about that. It was unwise, Eddie...’

‘Yeah, yeah, I've got it. Extremely unwise...’

‘Indeed, boy’ Richard stood closer and cupped Carr's face. ‘But that's why I love you.’

‘What…?! Because I'm unwise?!’

Levine chuckled quietly, ‘No, not unwise... I love you, Eddie, because you're so trustful and naïve. You have no idea how cute it makes you.’

Eddie snorted ‘That's just... great.’

‘Hey, lovebirds,’ Thorne interrupted them suddenly. Eddie and Richard both looked at him bit embarrassed. Doc was pointing out at the plain where the herbivorous dinosaurs were still feeding. ‘Guess, who came for dinner...’ 


End file.
